The Family of Italy
by Unleashed111
Summary: Reborn is not just an Arcobaleno he's Sicily too. He lives with the two Italy brothers and together they are a very strange family. Based off of LadyKarma18's Mafia Prince.


**This story idea was borrowed from LadyKarma18's story Mafia Prince! Please, if you like this story go and look at their's! The woman country is Ancient Greece.**

He opened his eyes. Looking around he saw he was on a large grassy cliff over looking the sea. He looked around but there was nobody close by. He was all alone on this large cliff. He wondered how he got there, but then he realized he didn't know where here was or why he was there. All he knew was that he was a country; soon to be named Sicily. He turned back to the ocean; on the flat never ending blue there was a tiny ship on the horizon. He knew that people would be coming to claim this land and live here. He just had to wait.

The next day the boat was even closer and Sicily didn't know what the men had planned for his island. They could be here to settle it or maybe use it for trading. The native people here would not be happy either way. There was too many foreigners for his natives to fight off by themselves. Yesterday was his birthday and he still was alone. The people on the island were no where near him yet he could feel them on his soil. He hoped that the new people would treat his land with respect.

The boat had arrived last night and launched an attack. He watched at the native people were wiped out. A young woman caught his eye. She was different from the rest of them. She also noticed the young boy standing up on the cliff. She excused herself from the army and headed up to see him. When she came closer Sicily saw that he was quite pretty with her brown hair.

"Hello there." She looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sicily." He said looking up at the older woman.

"Starting today you are a part of my country!" She said cheerfully. "My leader will love to meet you!"

She picked him up and started to take him down the cliff where he was born. Sicily frowned, he didn't like these people coming into his lands. He was just and island and wasn't big enough to become his own country so he might as well get use to living under bigger countries. He squirmed in her arms, but she kept her tight grip on him.

"I can walk you know." He said.

"I know, but you are so cute." She laughed and ruffled his hair.

She then noticed his two curly sideburns and frowned. They were just like Rome's and his grandchildren. If this child was anything like him then she better keep and eye on him.

"What's wrong?" Sicily asked.

"Nothing. Your sideburns remind me of someone." She said flatly.

"Oh. It's that a bad thing?" He asked pulling at the curls lightly.

A strange tingling sensation ran through him.

"No it's not a bad thing at all!" She said and continued walked down the cliff.

Sicily knew that she didn't like the sideburns but couldn't imagine why.

_If she doesn't like them maybe I should hide them or cut them off then she won't treat me badly,_ Sicily thought.

He hated those sideburns from then on, they cause the woman to become wary of him and he couldn't figure out why. Until Rome came along then it became clear.

* * *

"Rinato!"

Sicily turned around to see Romano storming over. Romano was the southern part of Italy he and his brother Feliciano was the northern part. Now that Sicily was a part of Italy; Rinato was living at their house. Even though Sicily was a part if Italy is was different enough to be its own personification. It was a lot like how Prussia was still around.

"Yes?" Rinato answered without looking up from his book.

He was a bit irritated that he was interrupted from such a great book.

"You need to get a job! We can not keep supporting you like this you freeloader!" Romano snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe I'll get a job in the mafia and take after my old man." Rinato smirked.

"Don't come running to me when you fail!" Romano turned and left the room. "And don't call me old!"

Even though Romano told him not to come to him when he fail; both of them knew that Rinato could easily become part of the mafia. His intelligence was well above average and his athletic ability was even better. Rinato was perfect to be in a mafia. Romano was the king of the mafia, he ruled over almost every family. It was beneficial for everyone because it kept the underbelly connected and in line. When Rinato was younger, Romano would always come home and tell him a new story about the mafia. Feliciano of course was worried about Rinto learning about the mafia from such a young age but it never stopped Romano.

Rinato smiled, "wait until I tell Feliciano!"

It was later at diner then Rinato spoke up about his decision. They had all settled down at the diner table to eat the lovely food Feliciano had made for them.

"I'm going to become a hit man." He stated.

Feliciano almost choked on his pasta. Romano simply looked at him carefully. Apparently Rinato was being serious about becoming a part of the mafia. Romano almost expected it. Rinato was a talented young man and could certainly become powerful in the underworld. There also could be no ties between Rinato and Romano for safety reason.

"Why would you do that! It's so dangerous! Lots of killing and blood! So many scary men and they are all meanies! Why don't you do something else? There are plenty of other nice jobs! That aren't so scary" Feliciano cried.

Romano glared at him, "you are going to need a new name to hide who you are."

"I know." Reborn said simply.

Feliciano looked down sadly knowing that he wouldn't be able to change his mind. He loved the little kid whom they found on that island. He had curls just like him and his brother. They reminded him of Grandpa Rome who also had two curls instead of one. Feliciano watched him grow up and become the amazing young man he was today.

"How about reborn? Ve~" Feliciano offered.

His smile was back; if his little Sicily wanted to become a hit man, he he would try and help him! That's what family does; they help each other with their dreams no matter what they might think personally.

Rinato looked at him and nodded in agreement, "that was what Rinato meant after all."

This was the beginning of an era.

* * *

Reborn ran through the wet streets of Italy. Somehow someone found out who Reborn really was. Then again it could have been a guess: their curls are similar, but it's not a lot to go off of. Even then, every few people have ever seen what the mafia king looks like.

"Damn it!" Reborn cursed.

He just became a hit man a few months ago and already people were after him. Reborn ran back and forth through the maze like city hoping to lose them with no such luck. He ran into another alley were a tall metal fence stood in his way. Reborn growled, this was going to complicate things a whole bunch. The men ran into the alley after him. The block the exit and smirked.

"You have no where to go!"

Reborn looked his head so his hat blocked his face and launched himself forwards firing his gun he quickly took down three and kicked a fourth in the face. Then he felt some thing stab into his shoulder; he did his best to dodge most of the bullets but one got through. He quickly reached back to feel it wasn't a bullet. It didn't hurt enough to be one. Instead he found a tranquilizer dart. His vision blurred as he collapsed to the ground.

When he woke up his hands were tied above his head. He looked around the cell and smiled. A man walked in and walked up to him.

"What do you have to smile about?" The man said with a sneer.

"You'll never get away with this. The whole might of Italy is going to come crashing down on you." Reborn watched the man.

"The king will do nothing because you are here. He may be the king, but he is still a man."

Reborn filed that information away for later. This man still didn't know about the countries which was an even closer guarded secret. Reborn shook his head; this man was underestimating the king.

"Don't be too sure." Reborn laughed.

"Don't be so cocky. You can thank your curls that we found your little secret." The man reached out and poked one lightly.

Reborn bit his lower lip; he never knew why his curls were so sensitive, but he knew that Romano and Feliciano were the same. It must run in the family.

"Do that again and I will break your fingers." Reborn said seriously.

"Ha! You can't tell me what to do!"

The man pulled on the curls harshly. Reborn yelped in pain; his eyes flashed dangerously before he kicked his legs up and smashed the man's face into the ground. Growling he stomped on his fingers until he heard a satisfying crack.

"Don't touch the curls."

Reborn looked up to see Romano standing in the door way.

"You're late!" Reborn said.

"Yeah, yeah." Romano walked over and unlocked the chains. "But the plan was a success."

"Plan?" The man on the floor asked.

"I allowed myself to be captured so that Romano could find your HQ. I'm not stupid enough to run into a dead end alleyway." Reborn scoffed at the man.

Romano handed him his gun, "You can do it."

He shot the man and looked up at Romano, "They didn't know about the countries."

"I suspected that." Romano said. "Now, let's go home Feliciano is worried about you."

"He's always worried about me." Reborn grabbed his hand and placed it back on his head.

Together they walked out the building and headed back home to Feliciano who greeted them with a hug and a large diner of Italian foods.

* * *

Reborn was sitting alone in his room. It was dark and the shades were closed even though it was the middle of the day. Romano and Feliciano were worried, Reborn wasn't acting like himself ever since he came back as a child. He had come back home with the new arcobaleno curse he isolated himself from everyone. He closed all the doors and sat alone in the dark. They tried to talk to him, but he ignored them. Feliciano opened the door slowly. He sat on the bed with Reborn and slowly rubbed his tiny back. They stayed like that for a while until Feliciano spoke up.

"It's time to stop hiding away! Where is my number one hit man? Ve~" Feliciano tried to cheer him up.

Reborn looked at him, but didn't answer. Even if he kept all his strength and intelligence, being a child gave him a serious disadvantage. How could he think that he could even have a chance out there now.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" He asked.

"Come on! You can do it! Start out with an easy job. Ve~" Feliciano said.

"I'll laugh at me and think it's a joke." Reborn said bitterly. "I'm just a child after all."

"Hey dumb ass! Get out of bed and go get your reputation back!" Romano burst through the door.

Reborn look up at them and frowned lightly, "I already was a child longer than any human and I have to do it again? I'm too small to do anything!"

"Don't be stupid! You are still the greatest hit man in the world." Romano grabbed the little Reborn and pushed him outside. "Now go and do your job!"

"Wait! Don't be so violent!" Feliciano cried.

Reborn smirked and looked at the determination in Romano's eyes. He wasn't called king of the mafia for nothing.  
"Fine, I'll go." Reborn turned and walked the street until he heard Feliciano shouting, "wait! Stay for diner at least! Or come say good bye! Ve~"  
Reborn turned back around; how could he say no to family? He played with the curls and smiled. The curls that he hated so much before were now a symbol of family and the two idiot brothers.

"I'll come back for diner only because you make some good pasta." Reborn arrived back at the house.

"Yay! Let's celebrate Rinato getting back onto his feet!" Feliciano ran back inside to start cooking.

"We have to erase my past as an adult." Reborn said to Romano who turned to follow his brother inside.

"Si. That does seem like a good idea." Romano nodded.

"I think know a guy who can do that." Reborn said.

"Then hurry up and get him to help you." Romano said before entering the house again. "I'm sure as hell not doing it."

"I didn't expect you to." Reborn smirked.

"Good. Hurry up. Feliciano is all happy now and I think he's going on a cooking spree." Romano ran after his brother. "Stop! You can't cook all of our food, Idiot!"

Reborn shook his head and smiled, Feliciano can really be too excitable for his own good, but Romano's personality helped even it out. They were perfect for each other, like ying and yang. They keep each other in balance. For them Reborn wasn't going to give up.

"I'm going to fix this." Reborn said with new determination.

He was going to find a way to reverse the curse and free himself from this child's body. Time to go and be the world's greatest hit man again.

* * *

Reborn signed Tsuna was his newest student and it was no easy feat to get him to boss quality. Yet somehow he felt a stronger bond with him than any other of his students. Reborn shook his head, he couldn't have ties with humans. They would all grow old and die one day yet he would live on until Sicily fell. It was a lonely life, but he still had Feliciano and Romano at least.

"Reborn. What are you thinking about?"

Reborn looked up at his student and smiled.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you. But for now do your homework!" Reborn grabbed Leon and smashed him against Tsuna's head.

"Ow! Did your parents teach you to be so violent?" Tsuna grumbled and rubbed his head.

Reborn snorted at the though of Feliciano trying to teach him to do anything but cooking pasta and draw. Maybe one day Tsuna would know who Reborn really was.

"Reborn! There are two people here for you!" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn hopped down the stairs and looked the visitors in shock.

"Feliciano! Romano! What are you doing here?"

"We missed you since you haven't been home in forever! Ve~" Feliciano said excitedly.

"I just came because of this idiot. I told him you were on a job, but he ignored me." Romano said with a huff.

Reborn looked at the closely, "we are a bit busy today. Tsuna is getting ready to complete the arcobaleno trials."

"Tsuna-kun!" A voice shouted.

Reborn turned to see that Aria had finally arrived.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked the girls.

"This woman was visiting from out of country and asked us for directions here!" The two girls explained.

Tsuna looked at the woman and noticed the pacifier hanging around her neck. He looked up at her.

"Are you an arcobalenco?" Tsuna asked the woman.

She just smiled and looked at the next Vongola boss. She had to admit he looked a bit weak, but he seemed to make it up in heart and spirit. She liked people like that. For him, her trial was going to be easy as pie. It was natural for him to be kind and loving even to people who could be enemies. Tsuna was going to be a great boss.

"I see. This is the next trial, Tsuna. Now go." Reborn pushed Tsuna forwards with a kick.

"Wait! Boss!"

The rest of the teens rushed down the stairs and out after Tsuna who are being dragged along with the girls. Reborn smiled, Lal Mirch could handle them. He turned back to Romano and Feliciano.

"This is a very busy time! I can not have you visiting me!" Reborn scolded them.

"But Rinato! We miss you! Ve~" Feliciano whined.

"I have my own trial early tomorrow morning." Reborn turned towards the door where everyone was just a few moments before.

"Eh? Why don't you just give it to him. You like the boy right? Ve~" Feliciano said.

"I can't do that. I won't go easy on him." Reborn said seriously.

"I want to come and watch your trial." Romano looked down at Reborn.

"You can't stay long. We have to go back the the future soon." Reborn sighed.

"You said that they believed you are dead but you can't be. Ve~" Feliciano said.

"Sicily still exists; so I'm just hiding." Reborn said grimly.

"Well we should spend time with each other now." Romano said.

"Si." Feliciano agreed. "Let's go see Mr. Japan!"

Reborn smiled and jumped up into Feliciano arms. They walked down the street and headed over to Japan's house. They made small talk and Reborn smiled, he was with his family again. The peaceful afternoon was normal and walking down that street made it seem like they were a normal family.

* * *

"You don't have to stay here." Reborn said.

"You know that we want to spend time with you! Ve~" Feliciano said. "Plus all of your friends are so tiny and cute! Just look at those chubby cheeks!"

Feliciano smiled while poking at their cheeks and playing with their hair as if they were dolls.

"Why are they here again?" Lal Mirch asked impatiently.

"Maggot! Don't touch my hair!" Colonnello whacked Feliciano's hand away.

"Ow! That hurt! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Feliciano cried. "Help me! Save me!"

"Idiot! Stop treating them like dolls!" Romano shouting at his brother.

"I'm sorry! They just are so small and adorable! I couldn't help it!"

"Idiot!"

The brothers were getting on her nerves with their constant fighting and cooing. Feliciano loved poking their chubby cheeks and telling them how adorable they were. Lal Mirch didn't like being treated like a baby even if she looked like one.

"They are old family friends." Reborn said curtly.

The guardians and Tsuna were coming. It felt like it did so long ago when was just born on those rocky cliffs. Waiting for the people to come ashore and the battle between the native people and the foreigners. Tsuna and his guardians quickly arrived and the trial began. Feliciano and Romano were watching closely on the rocks above and as soon as it started it was over. They left in silence. Tsuna was defeated.

"Did you really have to be so hard on him?" Feliciano asked.

Reborn was sitting quietly in his lap looking out at the ocean.

"He won't learn anything unless I go all out. This is nothing compared to what he will have to do in the future." Reborn said.

"Rinato is right. The boy has promise, but he had to learn." Romano looked down at Reborn. "You did the right thing."

"You think so?" Reborn asked.

It was only around his family did he let every single wall of defense fall. His worries and problems became shared and they over came it together. It was reassuring that they were supporting his decision; or at least Romano was. Then again he didn't expect Feliciano to agree with anything that made something difficult.

"Yes. He must learn." Romano reached out and rubbed his back.

Romano knew that Reborn was wondering if he really did push Tsuna too hard and expected too much. Romano could see that boy could take it and grow. He was going to learn much more from Reborn giving him the harsh wake up call. Tsuna was a promising student and he knew now why Reborn liked him so much.

"I can see why you like him." Romano said quietly. "He really does have potential."

"He does, doesn't he." Reborn smiled lightly.

"I can't wait to work with him." Romano lean back and laid on the grass looking up at the sky.

Reborn just lower his head and smiled a little bit. Tsuna had his way of drawing people in. He just hoped that Tsuna would be able to over come his trial and he didn't have his expectations too high, but he could only wait until tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Verde attacked. Feliciano and Romano were panicking as the teens were quickly overpowered. Romano looked at Reborn hoping that this wasn't the trial. It was completely unfair and looked more like a hostile attack.

"Rinato. This is more of a beating than a trial." Romano said.

"This so unfair and scary! Ve~" Feliciano said with worry.

"I can't do anything about it." Reborn looked up at him. "It's still a trial that Tsuna has to overcome."

When Verde broke the arcobaleno pact; Romano really knew that Verde was not someone who would care for people's lives. Feliciano was crying and running away from the loud battle once it became clear that it was in fact a hostile attack.

"Time to intervene." Reborn said grimly.

Romano wanted to beat the crap out of that mad scientist, he him had to keep his cover as a dumb family friend and watch Reborn be captured by that mad man. He wasn't sure if this powder had any effect on Reborn since he was a country and arcobaleno. He hoped that Reborn was just acting, but he couldn't help but feel worried.

"Rinato." Feliciano said sadly.

"Come on. We can't do anything, but wait here." Romano pulled his brother into the bushes.

The sat for a while and watched the battle get worse and worse. Romano was about to stand up and finally take a stand for these poor kids when a voice came from behind them.

"Shh!"

It was Reborn and the other arcobalenco.

"Rinato!" Feliciano launched himself forwards and hugged him tightly.

"Let go of me!" Reborn growled. "You are crushing my rib cage!"

"Shh! Maggot!" Colonnello whispered.

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano said quickly lowering his voice.

Romano looked back at the rockets that held the so called arcobaleno.

"Is that an illusion?" Romano asked.

"Yes. But we can't move until they destroy the device." Reborn squirmed his way out of the crushing hug.

"Even you?" Romano lowered his voice.

Reborn just lowered his head so his face was blocked by his hat. Romano took it as a sign that he was effected but not as strongly as the others. Romano watched the battle and how Tsuna battled for his friends and family. He smiled, the Vongola family had nothing to worry about. Tsuna was a great leader and strong fighter. He couldn't wait to work with him. Romano felt a tap on his shoulder; it was Reborn.

"I think it's time to tell them the truth. They earned it." Reborn said softly.

Romano and Feliciano stared at Reborn, but allowed him to lead if Reborn trusted them then it was good enough for them.

* * *

Reborn had lined everyone up in in the beach with the exception of Viper or Mammon as he now went. Reborn knew that with the right amount of money he would sell them out.

"I have something to tell you." Reborn said seriously.

"Spit it out maggot!"

"I have things to do. If you make me late and I'll bite you to death."

"My name is Rinato and I am Sicily. There are two idiots are Italy. Feliciano is north and Romano is south." Reborn sighed. "I need all of you to keep this secret though."

"Ciao!" Feliciano said happily waving.

"Idiot you broke their brains!" Romano shouted at Reborn. "I should have stopped you from blabbing you big mouth!"

"Hm?" Reborn smacked Romano over his head. "That's for shouting at me."

They stared at him for a while trying to process it. Hibari just turned and left. Reborn watched him leave; he knew that Hibari would keep his secret. The others seemed to be having trouble understanding.

"You are Sicily? But you are also an arcobaleno!" Tsuna shook his head still trying to understand the information that was just given to him.

"Countries are people? I don't understand." Chrome said quietly.

"Yes." Reborn sighed.

It was going to be harder than expected to get it through their thick skulls. Reborn shook his head, if this kept up they would be here all night. Reborn knew that it would cause some confusion, but it wasn't a hard concept after all they were going to the future tomorrow.

"Does the powder affect you at all?" Fon asked.

"That was much weaker than the real thing so it didn't do much of anything, but the real thing does weaken me. It can not kill me." Reborn explained before jumping up onto Feliciano's shoulder.

"Maggot! Why didn't you tell us!" Colonnello shout angrily.

"Yeah! You could have done something!" Skull shouted angrily.

"I didn't trust you." Reborn said bluntly. "Plus if I acted then, Verde would try and figure out why. This is still a secret even if I'm telling you. Sell me out and you have the whole Italy coming after you. "

"So you aren't dead in the future?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm probably just hiding." Reborn shrugged.

There was a loud outburst of questions and demands. Reborn sighed before jumping of of Feliciano's shoulder and into Romano's arms; he didn't want to deal with all of this chatter.

"I'm going back. You all know too much already. Don't ask any more questions." Reborn said. "You'll just end up hurt."

With that they left the beach leaving behind very a confused bunch.

* * *

"Tsuna! Come here a second."

It was graduation day. Tsuna had defeated Byakuran and saved the world. He was ready to become the Vongola X. Reborn smiled, Tsuna had done so much before he even became the true boss. He even broke the arcobaleno curse somehow; Reborn was happy to have his old body back and a new found skill. Now that he was back to his real age he could age himself backwards on command. It was taxing, but had it's uses. Reborn had to admit, he never expect for Tsuna to do so much in his training.

"What is it Reborn?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Reborn sighed, now that his job was done; it was time to leave. He hated to admit it, but he was going to miss Tsuna and his bunch of friends. That's the life of a hit man and country though. Human relationships were painful. He looked at his soon to be former student and wondered how hard it was going to say goodbye.

"You have graduated. Congratulations." Reborn patted his head gently. "I must leave now. You also must take the seat at the head of the Vongola family."

"Wait! You can't leave!" Tsuna shouted. "I'm still useless without you! Please stay with me! I still have so much to learn from you!"

Reborn smiled lightly, he knew that Tsuna would have a hard time letting him go. It was in his nature after all; Tsuna held everyone close to him and never wanted to let go.

"I must go back home." Reborn said quietly. "I have some idiots waiting of me."

Tsuna started crying, "please don't leave me here. I'll miss you."

Reborn sighed and gave him a tissue to wipe away his tears, "A Vongola boss does not cry."

Tsuna accepted the tissue and wiped away his tears, "I can if you are leaving me. Please stay!"

After everything that Reborn has taught him and how much they been though, he was going to just get up and leave. Tsuna knew somewhere that Reborn would leave after his mission was complete. There was no reason to stay. He never wanted it to be true, yet not it was here and there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"I will come back and visit, Tsuna. I have to make sure that you are running the family correctly. I can't have you running them to ruin!" Reborn smirked and turned to head out the door.

Tsuna smiled at the teasing. Reborn wouldn't be leaving if he really thought that he couldn't run the family. He did say he was going to visit; so it wasn't goodbye forever.

"Your promise you'll visit?" Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn in a tight hug.

Reborn smiled, he was used to tight hugs from Feliciano. In fact once he got home he was sure to get plenty more. Reborn gave him a light squeeze back letting him know that he would miss him too.

"Yes. I might even take a case. For a fee." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna let go and looked up at Reborn happily; tears still filled his eyes.

"Goodbye Rinato." Tsuna said tearfully.

Reborn looked back over his shoulder and smirked, "It's Reborn to you."


End file.
